


Blanket Fort

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Saeyoung is only mentioned in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Making blanket forts with your husband was always fun, so you persuade Saeran to have a go with you too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing which I wrote when I was waiting to make an account on here!  
> Saeran deserves love and a happy family...

“Okay! It’s really simple!” You grinned at the red haired man sat in front of you on the bed. “You lift the blanket up like this...” You took hold of some of the blanket on your knees, and held it up in the air. A few moments later, he copied your actions. “And you shuffle under it a slight bit…” You both edged forward a slight bit. “And now you let go of it!”

You heard a staggered gasp as the blanket fell over you both, and you couldn’t help but laugh at the panic in Saeran’s face as it settled around you.

“We’re not going to suffocate under here, are we?!”

“No, don’t worry...”

“A- And Saeyoung won’t think we’re up to anything, right?!”

“Saeyoung and I make blanket forts all the time, he won’t think we’re up to anything.”

“Ugh, and he won’t try to butt in, will he?”

“I should hope not.”

Saeran took a deep breath then, before closing his eyes and shifting a bit uncomfortably as you turned on the flashlight app on your phone. You still couldn’t believe that this was actually his first time at ever doing something as fun as this, so no wonder he was moving so much. To calm him, you took hold of his wrists and moved a slight bit closer to where he was sat. His mint green eyes seemed to be over-analysing every action which you made, as he quickly moved back once you began to stay still.

After you noticed Saeran slouch slightly, you grinned because you knew that it meant that he was somewhat more comfortable than he was at first.

“What do you… do in blanket forts?”

Now you grinned even more as you reached behind you. Just before you pulled him here, you had been able to break into Saeyoung’s secret stash of Honey Buddha Chips and Ph.D. Pepper, took some of both, and hid them behind you. “We eat snacks, chat, make up silly stories, or… Well, whatever you want, really!”

He remained silent as he then reached out for some of the Honey Buddha chips, and then opened the packet. You laughed at the way in which he then went and pulled out a chip, and then stared at it. “How can Saeyoung eat these…?” He bit into it. “… I can see why Saeyoung likes these.”

_Just like each other… God, they do their best to seem different and apart from each other, but they have so much in common it’s untrue._

You did the same as Saeran once he quite literally started to devour his snack, and began to eat yours. It was fun watching him indulge in something for once – he always held himself back when it came to things which he supposedly liked before that point.

Was it the lack of Saeyoung?

Was it just the fact that he had the chance to act somewhat like a child?

Could he have just been having fun?

“I… Think that we should tell stories now,” Saeran stated, waiting for you to give your approval. “I have one… that I want to tell...”

You smiled, and took hold of Saeran’s hand (ignoring how sticky it had become now). “Oh? Go ahead!”

Saeran closed his eyes, and ended up returning your grasp. “First… Can I… rest my head on your lap?” You give him a slight look of confusion, before nodding your head. After that, the blankets shifted as Saeran lay down. It seemed as though his feet were sticking out from underneath the blankets too. “Okay… So… It was a nice day. The clouds looked like bunnies. They were cute. And it was a good day too because… they got to go outside for a while. They went to get ice cream and looked at the clouds… It was good...”

This sounded somewhat… familiar. Saeran seemed to have a particular fondness towards the story too. From what you could recall, Saeyoung had mentioned something about a time where he and Saeran were able to get ice cream together on a rare moment of freedom years ago. Could this… have been… a story about the two of them?

“They liked the ice cream and they spent about an hour sitting outside eating it. It was fun too.” You knew it. This had to be a story from Saeran’s past. “That day… was the only good day of their childhood.” You found yourself stroking Saeran’s hair by that point, just because you could hear his voice catching as he spoke. “At least… their adult life became sort of better.”

Once Saeran stopped speaking, you noticed his hand reaching over to what was left in your packet of Honey Buddha Chips. You allowed him to claim the remainder of your packet and he gave you what was perhaps the most genuine smile since he had begun living with you and your husband.

“I’m not good at telling stories...”

“Don’t say that, Saeran... I liked that story. It was short but sweet. You don’t get to hear stories like that often.”

“... Really?”

“Of course!” You were grinning as Saeran then sat up in the fort once more, giving you a wide-eyed stare. Moments later, he was tearing up. “S-Saeran?”

“Saeyoung is annoying... But you’re... Nice.” He rubbed his eyes then, and looked down at his hands. “Next time that you make a blanket fort with him, can I, um... Join in?”

That was surprising. Saeran almost _never_ wanted to do anything if his brother was involved, and yet... “Of course!” This blanket fort was _amazing._ “Now... How about I go and get into Saeyoung’s secret Honey Buddha chip stash for us again, and I tell you a story as we eat them on him this time?”

When you received an eager nod, you smiled and made your way out of the blankets.

Now... What story were you to tell to your sweet brother-in-law? Perhaps the one about a person whose life had changed for the better after meeting a set of twins... After all, he had shared one of the happy stories from his life with you, so why not give him one of yours?


End file.
